Where the Heart Leads
by Linn McConnell
Summary: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader brought about more feelings than bitterness and resentment during the voyage. Some rekindling of two old kings could bring about more strength than any other they would have imagined. SLASH Edmund/Caspian Rating T For now


**Where the heart leads**

Pairings: Edmund/Caspian, Lucy/OC

Genres: Drama, Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Narnia, unless there is clearly some random person not known XD Then it is an OC of mine.

Summary: This is how I thought the Dawn Treader should have been like. And if things are incorrect, I apologize ahead of time as I haven't had the time to read the book, only taking descriptions from the movie that I watched a couple of times already to stick in my head.

Chapter 1:

If he had to listen to anymore incesive chatter from the younger man beside him, Edmund figured he was about to implode from irritation or murder his cousin who was nagging at him for not picking up something from the floor of the room they unfortunately had to share. Lying back on the small bed he was given during his stay with his family did the brunet grab at a pillow to promptly cover his face as if to drown out the noise; however to no avail as the sound came through just fine.

"You should do us all the favor and suffocate then will you? You bloody wanker, not being man enough to pick up your own things." Eustace prattled on as he spoke from his own bed on the opposite side of the room, his posture radiating irritation as well as his arms were crossed, eyes narrowed at his older cousin who often presumed reign over him despite him simply being a guest.

'Perhaps I can do both? Nah, Lucy would bite my head off…' He thought in a dejected tone as his thoughts had strayed to possibly throwing the tosser promptly out of the nearby open window to get his mouth to shut. But Edmund knew that his little sister more than likely, would also nag at him for hurting their cousin whose family so 'graciously' accepted them into their home after the war while Peter and Susan were off galavanting in America. Sighing once more as his hazel eyes closed to linger his thoughts about the day he had had or of Narnia and often comparing his experiences there to his current position.

He was a king of old, respected by creatures more physically powerful than the blonde currently situated across from him as well as the men at the enlistment building. 'Too young for war. But too old for being at home. Ah! I just want to go back to Narnia…Peter and Susan are the lucky ones.' He exclaimed within his thoughts at the uselessness he felt, coupled with restlessness in his system to be productive did the young British man simply mutter to himself incoherently. He only moved his pillow from his head when he heard the door to the room open to reveal his younger sister. She stood there with her hands on her hips in frustration at them both arguing. The walls of the old home were thin after all, and she was just next door.

"Eustace, Edmund. Why can't you both get along?" Lucy stated in her optomistic voice, smiling at them sweetly, trying to get both young men to reconcile somehow.

"I'll get along when you both are no longer here and I have my room to myself." Eustace retorted in a snide tone, standing up still with his crossed arms; his expression resembling one of a cat having chewed on a lemon on accident.

Edmund tossed the pillow still within his grasp at Eustace whose expression quickly turned more sour if possible, which in turn made the older brunet laugh at it as he sighed, glancing to his sister with a small smile as if expressing that he was trying before he gazed over to an old painting that hung above the fireplace. It had often attracted his attention due to the design of the sea vessel itself as well as the waves shaped as if in movement.

"Doesn't it look just like a Narnian boat Edmund?" Lucy whispered as if in awe and anticipation, a churning within her gut telling her that perhaps the painting was much more than just a simple artistic drawing. She moved over to touch it gently before pulling her hand back in shock of it feeling wet. Her eyes quickly turned to Edmund with widened mirth and happiness that this could be what they had been waiting for. The brunet in question soon stood up, ignoring his cousin's plithes of 'You're both barking mad! Thinking that old thing is anything of importance', to picking up the painting from its place to hold it before water soon gushed out of it in a flood. The motion caused Edmund to drop the portrait onto the floor as the room was soon engulfed with a ton of water, his eyes gazing over to Lucy despite the liquid inhibiting his vision. Pointing upward as if to get air did he use his arms and legs to use his muscles to stray upward, bursting from the water with a big gasp, embracing the air entering his lungs.

Hearing some stirring beside him did he snicker at his cousin suddenly flapping about like a fish out of water, screaming at them both for bringing a curse on him and that he demanded to return home.

"I don't think we're in London anymore, Eustace." Edmund laughed in a jovial manner as he turned towards Lucy who was floating contently despite them all being soaked to the bone before he felt something looming near them and glanced to the right to see the same large 'Narnian' looking boat approaching them quickly.

"Ah swim!" He yelled turning to start swimming away from the boat, especially after hearing some notable splashes of whoever was on the boat into the water did he flail abit himself in a panic, not really knowing who or what it was.

Feeling strong arms wrap themselves firmly around his own waist did Edmund choke a bit on the water, thinking it was some sort of creature trying to pull him down to the sea once more. "Let me go!" He exclaimed, throwing punches behind him to be let free. Turning in the supposed animal's arms to only come face to face with an aged Caspian who was grinning at him with playful look in his brown eyes despite having been punched repeatedly by the younger man he held.

"Hello to you as well, King Edmund. And Queen Lucy, it's a pleasure to see you both here." Caspian chuckles, not having yet removed his arms from around the brunet's waist as he assisted him swimming back over to the boat that awaited them all. Edmund glancing to the man in irritation that he was being treated like a girl who needed assistance swimming, but he said nothing nor stopped him despite the slight shiver he felt run down his back unconsciously from both their bodies pressed together as he was genuinely content to see Caspian as it affirmed his suspicions that they were back in Narnia.

"Caspian! Oh its good to see you too!" Lucy exclaimed her utter excitement as she allowed the man who was assisting her swim back towards the boat to hold her around the waist too. She chanced a peek behind her to where two men were holding onto Eustace who had apparently struggled more with them, resulting in him being knocked out to stop him from drowning them all. Shaking her head did the young woman grab onto the side ladder, climbing up slowly before she set foot on the boat with a wide smile, nodding to all of the men as a towel was placed around her shoulders from one of them to warm her up. Being back in Narnia meant they all had a purpose now, and she was glad to be back home as the brunette knew Edmund was as well.

Review if you'd like, no flames please or they will be ignored~ X3


End file.
